DP182: An Old Family Blend!
is the 25th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot The heroes have finally made to Lily of the Valley Island. It has been noted many trainers, reporters and fans have come here to see the intense battles. Ash is still focusing on the League and encourages Pikachu to win. Ash goes to the Center and registers for the League. As Nurse Joy is about to give him the key to his room, Brock flirts with her and gets hit by Poison Jab, as usual. Team Rocket watch for afar and plan to get as many Pokémon for the boss as they can get. As Dawn admires the buildings, Conway appears and lets her know that everything should be perfect for the League. As they enter the room, Dawn lands on the soft bed. Ash spots some flowers and reads that Prof. Oak will be watching him compete in the League. Ash contacts Prof. Oak and says hello to him and asks how are his Pokémon. Prof. Oak reports they are fine and is asked to give him his Pokémon back. Dawn asks Brock which are Ash's Pokémon, to which Brock responds that he has many she does not know of. Ash goes to send his Pokémon, while Oak gets hugged by the Muk. Ash goes to the machine and Team Rocket transfer the Poké Balls. When they get away, they leave them confused, as they told them they are going to check for any errors. As they wait, the real clerk comes and asks if they want any Poké Balls to transfer. Since she is told there were some before, she replies that she is the only one working, so Ash, Brock and Dawn go outside, seeing Team Rocket getting away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and sends Team Rocket blasting off, but the Poké Balls are sent away, so they go to search for them. Not taking much time, the heroes find all five of Ash's Poké Balls. However, they are all empty, so they go to search for the Pokémon. They soon encounter Corphish and Totodile, who are happy to see Ash. Ash is glad to see them, too, and sends them back into their Poké Balls. Ash soon finds Snorlax in the kitchen, who is eating the chef's food. He calls him back, but wonders if Prof. Oak made a mistake, as he did not choose Snorlax to get back. Prof. Oak seems to be confused, as he should have sent someone else. Ash's Heracross comes on his head and bugs him. Ash, Brock and Dawn run and spot Barry, who has his head hurt by something that passed over him. He smelled something was spicy, so Ash knows it is one of his Pokémon and goes to find it. Ash yells and the "monster" appears, which is Bayleef. She immediately tackles him and hugs. Ash is glad to see her, but knows one is still missing. It is Cyndaquil, who Team Rocket has their eyes on. They chase it in a corner, so it uses Flame Wheel to attack. The robot moves over, causing Cyndaquil to hit a tree and lights it on, which the heroes see from far. They come and see Ash's Cyndaquil cornered. Piplup uses Hydro Pump, while Ash sends Totodile to use Water Gun and Corphish BubbleBeam to douse the fire. Team Rocket still hunts Cyndaquil, so Bayleef uses Razor Leaf to cut the robot arms. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though the robot is electric-proof. What is more, the cut robot arms are replaced with new ones. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, but the move is negated. Ash sends Snorlax, who is resting. Ash pushes Snorlax to use Body Slam, but Snorlax is pushed on the robot, which falls down. Totodile's Water Gun, Corphish's BubbleBeam and Piplup's Hydro Pump cause the robot to be filled with water. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but does not cause the robot to explode. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, but the robot dusts off the flames. They go after Cyndaquil and as they are about to take it, Cyndaquil evolves in a Quilava. Quilava goes under the robot and uses Eruption, causing the robot to explode and Team Rocket blasts off. Ash is happy to know Cyndaquil evolved and learned a new move and reports to Oak. He asks of him to bring Glalie (who freezes him), Torkoal (who unfreezes him), Muk (who hugs him), Donphan and Noctowl. During the night, the League opens. Ash notices Charles Goodshow, Cynthia and his rivals Nando, Conway, Barry and Paul. The judges has determined the pair-ups and Ash has to battle Nando. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Quilava Trivia *This episode begins the eight-part Lily of the Valley Conference arc. *When Ash was waiting to get registered, a Heatran can be seen with one of the trainers. Mistakes In the scene in Professor Oak's lab with Heracross and Bulbasaur, the top of Heracross's horn is missing when Professor Oak checks his list. Gallery Dawn and Piplup get surprised by Conway DP182 2.jpg The Poké Balls are empty DP182 3.jpg Corphish reunites with Ash DP182 4.jpg Totodile gnaws on Ash's head DP182 5.jpg Snorlax has eaten the wrong food DP182 6.jpg Oak gets bugged by Heracross DP182 7.jpg Bayleef tackled Ash DP182 8.jpg Cyndaquil evades Team Rocket's attacks DP182 9.jpg Team Rocket drowns DP182 10.jpg The league starts }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon